


would've loved you for a lifetime (leave it all behind)

by tunastork (mariexa)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short Comic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariexa/pseuds/tunastork
Summary: "Dearest Steve,"is what the letter began with, the rest that followed changed his life.All it took was five seconds.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	would've loved you for a lifetime (leave it all behind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/gifts).



> short comic for the prompt Time Travel Fix-It in the Cap-Ironman Holiday exchange, but this time it's Tony himself who encourages Steve to change the past and get his own life. 
> 
> Title and lyrics lifted from Happiness by Taylor Swift

__Honey, when I'm above the trees, I see this for what it is_ _

**Author's Note:**

> (yes it does imply that Tony also planned for the return of the stones, and his letter was made just in case the worst happens and he needed to secure steve's happiness before all else.)
> 
> (I can bend reality to my will-as a treat.)


End file.
